Maryam Wells
Maryam Alicia Wells (born August 29, 1990) is an American author, video blogger, and cosmetologist. She is best known for her novel series, Sisterly Love, The Fabulous Jenkins Girls, Girlfriends On Ice and All About Us. In addition to her cosmetology career, -, she released her novel series, Sisterly Love, about the lives of three African-American sisters living in Los Angeles. She also released The Fabulous Jenkins Girls, about the school and home lives of two teenage headstrong sisters, . She has released a line of make-up, jewelry, fragrances, and clothes. She also has her own YouTube channel. Early Life Wells attend Susan Miller Dorsey High School in Los Angeles, California and graduated in 2008. She revealed in her autobiography Being Maryam that while attending Dorsey High, she was a victim of bullying and harassment, which caused her to slide into a short-lived depression. She then attended Los Angeles Trade Technical College, a few months after high school graduation. However, due to transportation problems, she was forced to dropped out. She had planned to returned to Trade Tech, but after the death of her father in October 2014, she chose to attend another college. She chose to attend Los Angeles City College to study acting and theatre. However, she due to not having an diploma, she left LA City College. However, in the Summer of 2017, she returned to LA City College and majored in theatre. But after only two days, she quit due to her loosing her ambition to perform. One month later, she returned to LA Trade Tech to major in Cosmetology. She withdrew from her class during the fall senester after she injured her right heel of her foot from constant walking. She returned for both the winter and Spring semesters. Career YouTube career While studying both cosmetology and fashion at LA Trade Tech, Wells has her own YouTube channel with her haul videos, in which she shows her fashion and style purchases via the internet. She uploads videos of outfit ideas (based on the characters for her novels fanfiction stories of her fave TV shows, makeup and hair tutorials (also based on her novels and fanfiction stories), recipes, and do it yourself ideas. The videos that made her popular were her recreations of outfits from TV and music videos that she incorporated them into her personal style, she called the series, Get the Look. Writing In 2001, at age 10, Wells wrote her first story, Girlfriends on Ice, around the time she was in the fifth grade. Three years later, she stopped writing the series around the time she was in middle school, due to pop music being replaced by R&B. In 2011, Maryam watch an cancelled TV series, All About Us from NBC. She knew the series had potential, but the show was cancelled. So she decided to rewrite the series into a book series, changing it into a novel series she would like to read, from her point of view. While writing All About Us, Wells watched Double Trouble which starred identical twins, Liz and Jean Sagal, the twin sisters of actress Katey Sagal. Double Trouble lasted from 1984 to 1985, but Wells believe she can revamped the series into a book series, with teenage twins getting into trouble, but also dealing with serious teen issues. However, in late 2015, both novel series were put on hold due to Wells writing other books. In late 2015, Wells began writing an new series, Sisterly Love about the lives of three young African-American sisters in Los Angeles. Actresses Meagan Tandy, Alexandra Shipp, and Cymphonique Miller posed on the book covers as the Rollins sisters. Meagan posed as eldest sister, Eva; Alexandra posed as middle sister, Dominique; and Cymphonique posed as youngest sister, Tanzie. That same year, she came up with a new novel series about an teenage girl from Santa Mira, who learns that she is a witch, an descendant of a powerful witch who is destined to defeat a evil witch from destroying her powerful clan. The series was entitled, Teen Witch of Santa Mira. As of 2017, the series is on hold. She also wrote The Fabulous Jenkins Girls, about the school and home life of two teenage sisters who are polar opposities. 16-year-old Sydney Jenkins is a straight-A volleyball player known as the perfect sister, while 14-year-old Maxine is an implusive fashion designer known as the screw-up, who feels inferior towards her older sister. Wells wrote an autobiography entitled Being Maryam Wells about her life and career and her early upbringing. Her second autobiography, My Life as an Hollywood Mom, was about her life as an author, hair and makeup artist, video blogger, and entrepreneur. Published Works Fiction *''All About Us'' franchsie *''Serena Witches'' franchise *''Sisterly Love'' series *''The Fabulous Jenkins Girls'' series. *''Hollywood Sisters'' *''The Wyatt Girls'' *''L.A. Hair Goddess'' *''Tress It Up!'' Autobiography *''Being Maryam Wells'' *''My Life as an Fashionable Mom'' Perfumes Her fragrance was made by Parlux Fragrances. Her debut perfume, Pure Ambition, was launched in -. The success of Pure Ambition spawned four more fragrances, Sweet Ambition, Secrets, Destiny, and Free Spirit. Activism After real-estate tycoon Donald Trump won the Presidential Election in November 2016, Wells was upset and feared that Trump use his new power to bully and worse take away people's civil rights and do things un-American. Then she realized that Trump's agenda and his plans were a violation of the US Constitution and realized that a president can face impeachment. But was dismayed when she learned that it could take a long time for an impeachment to happen. To make matters worse, Wells feared that Trump could be in office for a lot longer than four years. Refusing to let that happen and refusing to let Trump take away her civil rights as a person of color and as a woman, Wells joined Women's March and Feminist.com, along with Planned Parenthood, and Human Rights Campaign, all influencing the nation to stand up to Trump. Personal Life Wells would like to have children, especially three daughters. Trivia *Attended Los Angeles Trade Technical College and majored in Cosmetology, but transferred to another college with a cosmetology program and flexible hours. *After receiving her cosmetology license, she attended Los Angeles City College, where she majored in theatre arts. *One of her hobbies is making jewelry, clothes, and writing books. She started her online fashion business during her time at FIDM. *Her's favorite movies are Ruthless People, San Andreas, Postcards from the Edge, and Desperately Seeking Susan. *She likes wearing wigs, she also styles them. *Her favorite Star Trek series is Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Her father, Eddie Michael Wells, passed away at age 63, on October 2, 2014 from colon cancer. *Her favorite month is August, because of her birthday. *Graduated from Susan Miller Dorsey High School in Los Angeles, California, in 2008. *She received her high school diploma on May 11th, 2016, five months after the California High School Exit Examination was abolished. *She enjoys reading, writing, being outgoing, putting together outfits, and making jewelry and clothes. *Wells was born on the same day and in the same year (August 29, 1990) as actress Nicole Gale Anderson. *She was previously accepted to the New York Film Academy in Los Angeles. It was unknown which campus she applied to. *While studying Cosmetology, Wells has her own YouTube channel where she uploads fashion and beauty tutorials, she also has two shows on her channel. *She named her first child in honor of both her father and her brother. Michael for a boy or Michaela for a girl. *She wears her own outfits to red carpet events and even her own events, as well as makes her own outfits. *She shops at Lulu's, Nasty Gal, Forever 21, and other stores for red carpet looks, TV appearances, and work. *She does not smoke. *She drives a Volkswagen. *Wells has a list of Trademarks. **Sweet Smile **Black Hats **Top thin lip and Bottom full lip **Crazy jewelry **Unique singing voice *She was an fan of Style Network until it was changed to Esquire TV Channel in 2013. *She used to watch The Vampire Diaries because she was an fan of the Damon-Elena Relationship. *She made her own jewelry and outfits in her bedroom. *She sometimes wears glasses. *She's a huge fan of the Pretty Little Liars series, by Sara Shepard and the TV show. She is also a fan of Aria and Hanna's fashion styles. *She originally called her salon, Stylin' Chic, until she retitled it, Lady M Beauty Salon. *She has a business in her apartment called Maryam's Stylin' Chic Services *Interests: Shopping, styling her wigs, writing stories, and watching her favorite shows. *She is a lifelong Democrat. *She became an activist of both Human and Civil Rights when President Donald Trump threatened to dismantle the nations civil rights. *She made her own dress for her wedding to -. *Has her own lines of make-up, jewelry, and fragrances. *Best remembered by the public for writing Sisterly Love. *She plans to own an light pink Volkswagen beetle after she get her driver's license. *She loves Pop and R&B music. *She has a fear of flying due to numerous news reports about plane crashes. *Has her own line of hair and care products, cosmetics, and perfumes. *She was pregnant with daughter, Michaela Wells, during - *She was pregnant with daughter, Mercedes Wells, during - *All four of her kids had names that began with the letter M, like hers. *Gave birth to her 1st child at age --, a daughter Michaela Christina Ashley Wells on --. Child's father is her ex-boyfriend, --. *Gave birth to her 2nd child at age --, a daughter Mercedes Elizabeth Bernadette Wells on --. Child's father is her husband, --. *Gave birth to her 3rd child at age --, a daughter Maxine Danielle Theresa Wells on --. Child's father is her husband, --. *Gave birth to her 4th child at age --, a son Michael Cruz Sowell Wells on --. Child's father is her husband, -. *Best known by the public for her YouTube channel *Her first magazine cover was the 20-- issue of - magazine. *Took a make-up techniques class at LA Trade Tech in Summer 2017, where she had aspirations to become a make-up artist. *She is a fan of Gloria Vanderbilt, Victoria Beckham. *Her goal is to open her own salon when her kids are grown up. *Her favorite make-up brands are Revlon and Maybelline New York. *Although she received a AA degree in theatre arts at Los Angeles City College, Wells did not pursue performing and continued with her career in the beauty world. *Attended the LACC Theater Academy. Other alumni include Clint Eastwood, Morgan Freeman, Mark Hamill, Donna Reed and Rene Michelle Aranda. Category:Maryam Wells